Ryoko Shiraishi
Ryōko Shiraishi (白石 涼子 Shiraishi Ryōko) is a voice actress from Nara, Japan who works for Aoni Production. Due to her low and gentle voice, she is often cast as either the effeminate-and-kind young man or the sexually mature but sweet-and-sensitive supporting lady. However, in a break from tradition, one of Shiraishi's most famous roles is the brash and hot-headed Asuka Kazama, who is noted for speaking with a strong Kansai accent, which is one of Shiraishi's specialist skills. She was also formerly a member of the seiyū unit DROPS, along with Ai Nonaka, Akemi Kanda, Tomoko Kaneda, and Mariko Kōda. Other Voice Acting Roles Television Animation The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron) Air Master (Waitress) Aria (Ayumi K. Jasmine) Ashura: Dark Phoenix Ashura (Kid) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Remu) Cobra the Animation (Bonnie) D.C.: Da Capo (Mikkun) Digimon Xros Wars (Hinomoto Akari) Explosive Shooting Beyblade G Revolution (Child) Fafner of the Azure (Karin Kuramae, Rina Nishio, Shokora, Kū) GetBackers Dakkan'ya (Young Ginji Amano) Glass Fleet (Novy) Hatsukoi Limited (Meguru Watase) Hayate the Combat Butler (Hayate Ayasaki, Britney) Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season (Hayate Ayasaki) Himawari! (Azami) Hotori ~Tadasaiwaiwokoinegau~ (Suzu Kaidan Restaurant (Ako Ōzora ) Kekkaishi (Young Yoshimori), (Aoi Shinagawa) Kemeko Deluxe! (Ryōko Kurosaki) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Miyuki Takamachi) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (Anew Returner) Magical Teacher Negima! (Kaede Nagase) Mahoraba ~Heartful Days (Ryūshi Shiratori) Mugen Senki Potorisu (Yūma) Mushi-Uta (Kyoko Kazama) Nagasarete Airantō (Rin, Shizuku, Inuinu, Hatsu, others) Natsu no Arashi! (Sayoko Arashiyama) Negima!? (Kaede Nagase) Netghost Pipopa (Pit) Noein (Tobi) Nyan Koi (Sumiyoshi Kanako) One Piece (Akibi) Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! (Hirono Kusuhara) Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation (Haruka's Wurmple/Silcoon/Beautifly, others) Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl (Haruka's Beautifly, child) Saki (Mako Someya) Shakugan no Shana (Sorath / Aizenji) Sket Dance (Onizuka "Himeko" Hime) Sky Girls (Takumi Hayami) Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Harue Haribara) Tenjho Tenge (Chiaki Kōnoike) Working!! (Kazue Takanashi) Xenosaga: The Animation (Mary Godwin) Yutani Complex (Sanae Fujihara) Zettai Karen Children (Aoi Nogami) OVA Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Mimi) Hellsing Ultimate (Warrant Officer Schrödinger) Naisho no Tsubomi (Daiki Nemoto) Negima!? (Kaede Nagase) Hayate the Combat Butler (Hayate Ayasaki) Pinky:St (Ran) Sky Girls (Takumi Hayami) Zan Sayonara, Zetsubou Sensei Bangaichi (Tane Kitsu) Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori (Akito / Agito Wanijima) Theater Animation Bolt (Penny) Cinnamon the Movie (Espresso) Meet the Robinsons (Lewis) Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (Pokémon Tachi) Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi (Whismur) Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: Deoxys, the Visitor from a Fissure in the Sky (Haruka's Beautifly) Steamboy (Additional voices) Video Games Black Matrix OO (Cain) Clannad (Kappei Hiiragi) Luminous Arc 2: Will (Pip) Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film (Ayumu Kise) Rogue Galaxy (Chie, Young Jaster) Rune Factory 3 (Mais) Sonic Unleashed (Chip/Light Gaia) Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! (Hayate Ayasaki) Tales of Legendia (Jay) Tekken series *Tekken 5 (Asuka Kazama) *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (Asuka Kazama) *Tekken 6 (Asuka Kazama) *Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion (Asuka Kazama) Wild Arms 4 (Jude Maverick) Wrestle Angels: Survivor (Tomomi Watanabe & Shiho Kobayakawa) Dubbing Roles Down in the Valley as Lonnie (voiceover for Rory Culkin) Hannah Montana as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana (voiceover for Miley Cyrus) Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars as Peep Elizabeth I (TV Series) as Elizabeth I of England Category:Staff